


Before DiMA, There Was No Orgasm

by Holy_Leonards_After_Dark (Holy_Leonards)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fishing, Anal Sex, Crack, Fisting, Lost Dick, M/M, Putinism, finger puppets, retrieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards_After_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiMA loses something and has to find it with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before DiMA, There Was No Orgasm

“Return my penis.”

Nate was confused. Very confused. He looked DiMA over, noticing the Strap On Donger 5000 was missing from it's usual place, no longer nestled in the robot's razor wire public hair.

A skeletal finger points to Nate's ass. With a raised eyebrow, Nate looked back. Sticking out from his behind, was DiMA's penis.

“Oh! Sorry about that,” Nate said, as he begun to pull it out with a grunt.

“Nate, wait. I will retrieve it.”

DiMA reached for his appendage. However, before he could grab it, the was a sound like a toilet flushing. The penis was sucked deeper and deeper into Nate's ass, until it could no longer be seen.

“What happened?”

“She sank.”

“Well, get it out!”

DiMA was shocked. “How?”

“Just- Oh! God! It's vibrating again!” Nate twitched, overstimulated. “Just reach in there – gently – and fish it out.”

DiMA looked at his hands. Each finger ended sharply. “I will cut you.”

“Don't you have anything to cover them with? Stick the ends into corks or something.”

“I do not have corks, but I have finger puppets.”

“Wha??”

“Finger puppets. They are a hobby of mine. They're in a box.”

“DiMA, your box is a fucked up place to keep toys.”

“Not my box, a box.”

“Oh.” Nate said. “You know, you have a very gentle touch. I can barely feel your dick stabbing into my stomach.”

“It's that deep?”

“Uh huh.”

DiMA hurried, as he stuck the colorful puppets onto his fingertips. “I'm going to have to wipe this from my memory.”

“Listen, please count those things before you stick that hand in me. If you retrieve your hand with less, please, call a doctor. If you have more, than it's my lucky day; I got a magic asshole.”

DiMA reached inside. Deeper and deeper still into Nate's bowels. The texture was squishy, wet, and warm, ungodly warm. It felt like someone took a sheep skin condom, filled it with peanut butter, and microwaved it.

“Nate,” DiMA asked, “what is a microwave.”

“Fucked if I know, culture didn't progress passed the 50s, remember? Or was it the 60s... Either way, microwaves weren't invented.”

Then, DiMA felt his hand collide with something big and hard: his penis! Oh, joy! Then, his sensors picked up a tugging sensation. He silently prayed he would not be this butthole's next meal.

It was tug-of-war, DiMA and the butthole. In the end, DiMA got the upper hand (heh).

“I have acquired it!” DiMA shared his victory. But he spoke too soon, because as the Donger 5000 neared Nate's butthole, the pull inward increased tenfold. DiMA put all his strength into removing the object from Nate's rectum. Then he succeeded, pulling _something_ else out with it.

It was Nick Valentine.

“YOU!”

“Hello, brother.”

Nick's torso was sticking out from Nate's rear. Nate was screaming in agony as the two conversed.

“Yeah detective work brings you to strange places, brother. And it also turns you into Hulk Hogan, whoever that is.”

DiMA was too shocked to respond.

“Yeah I got a case of a missing penis about ten minutes ago and was dispatched to the vicinity of Nate's bowels. I believe you are looking for this.”

Nick reached back into the hole that he was sticking out of and pulled the dick out. Nate screamed even louder and then passed out.

“Thank you, brother Nick.”

“Please, that's long dick Nick to you. Now I must be heading back. Go Go Gadget teleport!”

Nick disappeared in a cloud of of smoke. He left a gaping butthole that looked like an empty potato chip bag.

“I gotta forget this.”

DiMA ran over to his computer and hit the big wipe button. He then sat back in a forgetful slump.

Nate woke up and looked behind him, screamed, and passed out again.

 


End file.
